


Secret Santa

by Suzilee11



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 7th year, Bi Harry, Christmas, Christmas Eve Party, Feelings revealed, First Kiss, Gay Draco, Hogwarts, Humor, Love, M/M, Secret Santa, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts and Harry and his friends are celebrating by deciding to do Secret Santa. Some people will get things they like while others get embarrassed by there gifts.Harry and Draco get each other but have no idea what to buy each other.Slight AU where Voldemort died for good when he tried to kill Harry, Draco was never a mean, spoilt brat, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. All teasing is friendly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. The Name Jar

Harry’s POV 

It was roughly 2 weeks before Christmas at Hogwarts, and Harry and his friends Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Dean, Seamus and Millicent, were in the library trying to finish as much of there homework as possible before the holidays started so that they could spend the Christmas break relaxing and enjoying the celebratory period. The only sounds to be heard were the scratching of quills on parchment, turning pages and hushed voices of smaller groups within their groups helping each other with the subjects that they were working on. Harry dropped his quill and jumped in surprise when Hermione suddenly burst out, at her normal volume which was quite loud in the silent library. “I’ve just had a great idea. We should do a secret Santa!” 

Most of the group just looked at her in confusion except for Harry and Dean who grew up on the muggle world and therefore were the only ones that knew what she was talking about. “Really Hermione? That’s what you’re suddenly all excited about?” Harry asked. 

“What’s secret Santa?” Blaise asked, while all the others just nodded in agreement to his question.”

“Secret Santa is a muggle Christmas thing. Basically, a group of people all get together and each person picks one person to buy a present for.” Dean explained, some of the group still looked extremely confused though. 

“But if everyone picks someone to buy a gift for then how is it a secret?” Pansy asked, looking as though she was trying to figure out the answer to a very confusing problem. 

“Everyone picks a name at random.” Harry explained. 

“How?” Draco asked. 

“Everyone’s name gets put into a hat and one at a time the group picks out a name. Then you buy that person a present.” Anticipating the next question Harry continued his explanation. “If you pick out your own name you just put it back in and choose again.” He finished. 

“That actually sounds quite fun. We should do it.” Neville said, starting to sound as excited as Hermione had when she had suggested the idea. 

“And we have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, so we would have time to shop then.” Ron interjected. 

“Or order things from Diagon Alley through the post.” Ginny added. 

“Then we can have a party and exchange gifts in the room of requirement on Christmas Eve.” Seamus suggested. “That is if we are all staying here for the holidays.” He added as an afterthought. Everyone nodded to confirm that they were in fact staying for the holidays. 

“Okay, then let’s vote. Who wants to do Secret Santa?” Hermione asked. All 14 of them raised their hands. “That’s settled then, we can all meet sometime tomorrow and pick the names.” 

“Wait a minute. Why are we voting?” Crabbe suddenly asked. 

“And why are we meeting tomorrow?” Goyle added. 

Everyone groaned in unison. “I’ll explain it to you later.” Blaise said, clearly quite annoyed with his least intelligent friends. 

“What are you explaining to Blaise later?” Luna suddenly asked, speaking for the first time since they had all entered the library. 

“Have you been listening to a word we have said Lovegood?” Pansy asked the eccentric blonde. 

“Not really. I was watching the Wrackspurts flying around. I wonder who they will choose to fly into.” She replied dreamily. Everybody rolled their eyes. 

“I’ll explain it later.” Hermione huffed. “We had better get going anyway, it’s nearly curfew.” 

As if to confirm that Hermione was right, Ms Pince, the librarian, walked over to their table at that moment and told them to hurry up and clear out. The group quickly gathered up their books and work, leaving the library as quick as possible. As the group reached a point where they had to separate to go to three different dormitories, they stopped to arrange tomorrow’s meeting. 

“Do we all have a free period at the same time anytime tomorrow to meet.” Harry asked. 

“We all have the period right after lunch.” Draco said, indicating to all the Slytherins as he spoke. 

“We all have third period right before lunch.” Dean said, indicating all the Gryffindors. 

“I don’t have a free period tomorrow.” Luna said. 

“Damn. Alright, well how about we just meet somewhere at lunch? It will only take a few minutes for everyone to pick a name.” Harry suggested. Everyone agreed to that. 

“Okay, now where?” Blaise asked. 

“The entrance hall?” Pansy suggested. “That way we can go straight to lunch afterwards.” Once again everyone agreed. 

“Great. Well I’ll write up everyone’s names tonight and we can pick them out at the start of lunch tomorrow in the entrance hall.” Hermione said. 

As everything was now sorted they all said goodnight at split up to go to their separate dormitories, the Slytherins going down into the dungeons, the Gryffindor’s going up to the left to Gryffindor tower, and Luna going up to the right to Ravenclaw tower. 

“This Christmas is going to be entertaining.” Harry thought out loud as he climbed the many staircases to get to Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny. 

“Why is that Harry?” Neville asked curiously. 

“Well some of us are harder to shop for than others, and I guarantee that there will be at least one embarrassing joke gift given to someone. Pansy is very likely to do that.” Harry explained. 

“Good point.” Said Seamus. “But as long as nobody gives a gift that is truly or intentionally mean or hurtful everything should be fine. Who are you hoping to get?” 

In unison all five boys and Ginny all said “Hermione” and then laughed at the look on her face.

“What?” She practically shrieked. “Why me?” 

“Well you are the easiest to buy for aren’t you.” Ron stated matter of factly. “All we have to do is pick out any book on any subject and you will love it.” 

Hermione tried to think of something to say as a retort to Ron’s words and when she came up with nothing she stalked into Gryffindor tower and up to her dormitory without looking back Ginny following her, giggling slightly, while the boys stood in the common room unable to hold back their laughter. They finally decided to go up to their own dormitory where they spent time talking about what they could get for each person in their group of friends if they pick their name. After 2 hours of discussing the matter they got changed and went to bed. 

The next morning Harry awoke to find that the dormitory was silent. Panicking that he had slept in he sat up in a hurry and looked around the room where he saw that the other 4 boys that shared the 7th year dormitory with him were all still asleep. Relaxing slightly, he looked out of the window and saw that it was still dark. Harry knew that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep so he lay back down in his bed and started to think about Christmas and Secret Santa. Most of the group would be easy to buy for if he picked their names, with only a few that would be slightly more difficult, so he wasn’t to worried about who he might get. There was however one person that he definitely didn’t want to get: Draco. He never knew what to buy the blonde. Draco was from a rich family and therefore was used to receiving expensive gifts, but he also knew that Draco didn’t care about the cost of things if someone had put effort and thought into it then that was what counted. It was still very hard to pick the perfect gift though. After all, it is never easy to buy something for the person you are crushing on now is it?  
As Harry lay in bed thinking his thoughts drifted from what to buy Draco if he picks his name to thoughts of his smile and the pink tinge that highlights his pale cheeks in the cold. Realising where his thoughts had turned, Harry shook his head to clear away the images and got out of bed, putting on his uniform (White shirt, black pants and black robes) then left he dormitory and entered the common room. There was no point in thinking about Draco the way that he was, they were friends, great friends and that is all that they were ever going to be. Due to the early hour the common room was empty so Harry sat in one of the soft comfy chairs in front of the fire, reading ‘Quidditch Through the Ages’ for at least the 100th time. He didn’t realise how much time had passed while he was reading until others Gryffindors started to enter the common room and exit through the portrait to go to breakfast. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. 

“Woah mate, you alright?” Ron asked, both him and Hermione were standing behind the chair Harry was sitting in and looking slightly concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine. You just scared me a little is all.” Harry replied. 

“Well let’s go get breakfast then.” Hermione suggested. 

Harry put down his book and got up to follow Ron and Hermione out of the common room and down to the Great Hall where they joined Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny who were already sitting at the Gryffindor table eating. 

“Morning guys.” Ginny said brightly as the 3 of them sat down. 

“Morning.” Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison. 

“What happened to you this morning Harry?” Seamus asked. 

“What do you mean?” Harry replied. 

“Well when we all woke up you weren’t in the dormitory and when we went down to the common room you were sitting in there alone. You kind of looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open.”

“Ohh, I just couldn’t sleep so I got up and read for a while.” Harry said. 

As there was no response Harry assumed that they had accepted his reasoning and continued on eating breakfast. When they were finished and getting ready to leave the hall for their first class of the day, Ron groaned and leant forward to thump his head on the table. Harry, worried that his best friend was falling ill, placed his hand on Ron’s back and rubbed a soothing circle for a moment before speaking. “Ron? Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?” 

“If I say yes will you let me ditch Potions and pretend to go and see Madam Pomfrey?”

At this response they all laughed while Hermione pulled Ron to his feet and dragged him out of the Great Hall with the others. Once in the Entrance Hall Ginny and Neville said goodbye to them all, Ginny heading upstairs to her 6th year Charms class and Neville heading out of the castle down to the greenhouses where he helps Professor Sprout teach the younger students. The rest of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean headed down the stairs into the dungeons for Potions with Snape. As they reached the classroom and stopped to wait for Snape to arrive Ron spoke again. 

“Seriously guys, can I actually fake sick to get out of potions?” 

“Why are you so determined to skip Potions?” Hermione demanded of her boyfriend. 

“Because Snape hates me.” Ron practically whined. 

“It’s not that bad Ron. He hates me more.” Harry said, trying to make him feel better. 

“Potter’s not wrong Weasley. Snape really does hate him more.” Came the slow drawl of Draco as he Pansy and Blaise joined them. Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent didn’t study potions anymore as they hadn’t received the required O.W.L in 5th year to continue, therefore they were currently in the grounds with Hagrid studying Care of Magical Creatures. 

“Thanks Malfoy. Always a delight to hear you confirm my statements about Snape.” Harry retorted to Draco’s words. 

“Anytime Potter.” Draco said, starting to laugh. After a moment Harry joined in and laughed as well. He couldn’t help himself, he found Draco’s laugh to be infectious. At the same moment however, their laughter was cut short by the sound of the classroom door slamming open as Snape stepped out into the corridor. 

“Potter. Malfoy. Something funny?” He said, looking directly at Harry with pure hate. 

In perfect unison both Harry and Draco replied to Snape. “Nothing Sir.” 

“Good. Now enter.” Snape spat out as he turned and walked back into the classroom. The group followed him in with Harry and Draco trailing up the back, still trying to stifle their giggles. Once inside Snape walked up to his desk at the front while the rest of the class split into their assigned pairs and went to their assigned tables. Harry’s partner was Draco, which was good for Harry. Although he didn’t suck at potions anymore, in fact he was quite good at the subject now, but sometimes he got a little bit distracted and tried to add ingredients in the wrong order, or at the wrong time. This is where having Draco as a partner was good at the blonde was excellent at the subject and always managed to stop Harry before he ruined their potions. This saved Harry from the embarrassment of Snape yelling at him, but also from him losing house points, which Snape loved any excuse to take away from Gryffindor. As Snape started the lesson by explaining the potion they were making and the steps involved, Harry was busy day-dreaming and therefore wasn’t listening to a word that was being said. Once again Harry’s mind had drifted to Draco, mostly his laugh and smile. Harry loved the way Draco looked when he threw his head back in laughter, the way his skin pulled tight over the length of his neck, and the slight flush he gets when he laughs. And then there was his smile, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and the cute little dimples he has on his cheeks. 

Harry was removed from his own thoughts when Draco bumped his shoulder as Snape was calling his name. 

“MR POTTER!” Snape all but screamed across the room. 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Have you been paying attention to what I have been saying?” 

“Of course Professor.” 

“Well we shall see.” Snape sneered. “Get to work all of you.” He then said to the entire class. 

“Are you alright Harry?” Draco asked. Harry immediately felt guilty, he always did whenever Draco called him Harry. It was something that he only ever did when he was really worried about him. He did the same thing with all their friends except for Blaise and Pansy. Everyone else was always called by their last names. 

“I’m fine.” Harry replied, slightly confused as to why Draco thought something was wrong. 

“Are you sure? You looked kind of zoned out before.” He was searching Harry’s face as though he was trying to find any sign that either Harry was lying or something else that would explain what was wrong. Harry felt his face heat up and hoped that Draco wouldn’t notice the slight flush on his cheeks.

“I’m sure Draco. I was just thinking, that’s all.” Harry said. “So what are we making?” For the rest of Potions Harry listened to Draco’s directions and at the end of the double lesson they had completed a satisfactory ‘Draught of Living Death’ that Snape was unable to criticize. As they were packing up their belongings Harry realised he hadn’t thanked Draco for helping him out of trouble. “Thanks for the help Malfoy.” 

“Anytime Potter.” Draco said, then winked, turned around and walked out of the room. Harry stared in shock at the place where Draco had been standing a moment ago for a bit before he shook his head and followed after him. They all walked together up to the Entrance Hall and up the grand staircase before splitting up, the Gryffindor’s going to the library for their free period and the Slytherin’s going to Charms. The free period seemed to be lasting forever while Harry tried to write some of the essay Snape had given them that morning on the sopophorous bean; the uses of it and methods of obtaining its juice. He was using both his potions textbook and a book he had found on the uses of plants in potions. Harry very nearly cheered when the bell rang to say that it was lunch time, packing up his things and heading towards the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Ginny, who had joined them in the library for her free period after Charms. Once they reached the grand staircase the smell of lunch reached them and drew them in, Harry starting to walk straight through the doors of the Great Hall when he felt a hand on his are holding him back. 

“What’s the hurry Potter?” Blaise asked him. Harry was confused as though the answer to that question should have been obvious. 

“It’s lunch time.” He stated, as though Blaise was stupid. “I’m hungry.” Blaise laughed at him, making Harry scowl back at him. This made Blaise laugh even more. “Something funny Zabini?” 

“Lunch can wait for 5 minutes. We’re picking our secret Santa names remember?”

Harry had completely forgotten about that. “Ohh yeah.” He said, as Blaise let his arm go and the two of them walked over to the rest of the group. Hermione looked unhappy about being made to wait. 

“Right, now that we are all here I will explain how we are doing this. In this jar..” She held up a jar painted black, presumably so we couldn’t possibly pick who we wanted. “...are all our names. Each person will pull out a piece of parchment and that is who you will buy a gift for. You cannot change who you get unless you pick your own name. Don’t even try, I will know. And don’t tell anyone who you get. It will ruin the fun. I think that is all so who wants to go first?” 

Pansy practically threw Draco out of the way to be the first to pick a name. Shoving her hand in the jar, she pulled out a piece of parchment, hiding it while she read the name. Obviously, Harry had no idea who she had got, but he really hoped that it wasn’t him as Pansy had a look of pure ecstasy on her face that made him scared for the recipient of her gift. “this will be fun.” She said delightedly before stepping back and gesturing for someone else to go. 

Hermione went next, then 4 other following suit before it was Harry’s turn. Holding his breath as he reached into the jar, Harry prayed that he would get Ron, Hermione or Ginny, the 3 people that he found it easiest to buy things for. Instead when he pulled out the little piece of parchment and read it he felt his stomach drop. “Damn” he muttered under his breath. He had gotten the only person that he hadn’t wanted to get: Draco. Realising he was going to have a hard time finding the perfect gift, Harry watched as everyone else picked a name, some looking happy whilst others looked quite unhappy. The last person left was Draco. Putting his hand in the jar, Harry watched as his long, pale fingers pulled the final piece of parchment from the jar, his gaze then moving up to Draco’s face as he read the name, frowned and audibly groaned. 

“What’s the matter Malfoy? Not who you wanted?” Dean asked the blonde. 

“Actually Thomas, I kind of did want to get them. I just have no idea what to buy for them.” He grimaced. 

“Alright, well that’s everything sorted then.” Hermione said as she placed the now empty jar back into her bag. “Let’s go eat.” 

Entering the Great Hall, no one knew who had who, but the list looked like this:

Giver Receiver 

Harry Draco  
Ron Blaise  
Hermione Ginny  
Neville Millicent  
Luna Pansy  
Dean Crabbe  
Seamus Goyle  
Draco Harry  
Pansy Hermione  
Blaise Neville  
Crabbe Luna  
Goyle Dean  
Millicent Seamus  
Ginny Ron 

Draco’s POV 

Draco stood and watched as everyone stepped forward one-by-one to place their hand in the jar and pick a name. He enjoyed watching the reactions his friends had ranging from ecstatic (Pansy), to happy (Hermione), to quite unhappy (Harry). Draco found it quite amusing to watch and couldn’t wait to find out whose name caused each reaction. When everyone else had had their turn, he stepped forward and grabbed the last name from the jar. As he opened the piece of parchment he was practically chanting in his head ‘Not Harry, Not Harry, Not Harry’ and of course, because the universe hates Draco, when he looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand the name ‘Harry’ was written on it in careful handwriting. Draco groaned out loud, stepping back and wondering what the hell he was going to buy for Harry. It was Dean’s voice that broke through his thoughts. 

“What’s the matter Malfoy? Not who you wanted?” He asked. Without taking a moment to think first Draco replied. 

“Actually Thomas, I kind of did want to get them. I just have no idea what to buy for them.” 

Draco then listened to Hermione’s brief statement before following everyone into the Great Hall and drifting over to the Slytherin table, sitting between Pansy and Blaise. He was no longer hungry as his stomach was full of knots as he thought about Harry. Looking towards the Gryffindor table he saw the object of his thoughts was sat facing towards the Slytherin table. Draco had a perfect view to stare and save his favourite features of Harry to his memory; his perfectly messy jet black hair, startling green eyes, full plump hips and ‘oh, shit, he’s looking at me!’ Draco quickly looked down at his empty plate, a blush steadily creeping across his face as he swiftly put some food onto his plate and started to eat. Draco didn’t look back at the Gryffindor table for the rest of lunch, instead he tried to distract himself by listening to his friends talk about what they wanted to do together over the Christmas break.  
After lunch was finished Draco walked up the library with the rest of the 7th year Slytherin’s for their free period. While the rest of the group studied and talked quietly about their work, Draco grabbed a spare piece of parchment with the intent to write a list of idea’s that he might get for Harry. He started by writing a title:

Gift Ideas for Harry:

and then spent the rest of the period staring at the parchment trying to think of some ideas that he could write down on it. As Draco packed up his things to go to study hall, where he would be sitting a small Charms practice exam, the parchment remained blank. He hadn’t thought of a single idea. Draco sighed as he shoved the empty list into his bag with his books and left the library still trying to think of something.  
‘Ohh well’ he thought as he sat down in study hall. ‘Maybe I’ll find something in Hogsmeade this weekend.’


	2. Shopping in Hogsmeade

Harry’s POV 

Saturday morning Harry awoke in the Gryffindor common room in the chair in front of the fire. As he stretched to loosen his muscles and joints a large book fell to the floor. Harry bent down to pick up the large Herbology textbook he had been using for writing his essay that had been set in class the day before. He had obviously fallen asleep while he was writing it as he also found his parchment and quill on the floor next to the chair he had been sleeping in. Thinking that he could still get some more sleep, Harry started to climb the stairs towards the dormitory when he noticed the light coming through a window. Looking out the window properly he realised that it was morning, probably around 6:30am, so instead of going back to bed, once he reached the dormitory he got dressed into jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt and a jacket, then went back down into the common room and sat in front of the fire thinking. He had been thinking all week about what to get Draco for Christmas, but he still hadn’t come up with anything. After about an hour the rest of the 7th year and Ginny all came down from their dormitories, and as Harry followed them through the portrait and down to the Great Hall he hoped that he would have better luck once they were all in Hogsmeade. 

Draco’s POV 

When Draco woke on Saturday morning he lay in his bed for a little while, savouring the warmth, before sitting up and slipping out of his warm little cacoon. He walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds which were covered in a fresh layer of snow that must have fallen during the night. Draco groaned slightly. As much as he loved the snow it could be a problem on a Hogsmeade weekend. Even though Hogsmeade was an all wizard village, underage students still weren’t allowed to use magic there, and therefore as Draco didn’t turn 17 for another week, he wouldn’t be able to use any charms to clear the snow in his path or to dry his feet and pants once inside after he left the grounds of Hogsmeade. Never the less, in spite of the snow issue, Draco was excited to go to Hogsmeade. He was sure that he was going to find the perfect gift for Harry.   
Turning around, he walked back over to his bed to get dressed for the day. It wasn’t until he was half dresses that the other 7th year Slytherin boys in the dormitory woke up and also started to get dressed. Once they were all fully clothed, together they walked to the common room where they met Pansy and Millicent before going to breakfast. There was a buzz of excitement all around the Great Hall as every student of the third year and above couldn’t wait to escape the castle grounds for a day. Draco loved Hogwarts, but he was just as excited as everyone else to be able to escape for the day.   
As breakfast grew to a close the 7th year Slytherins all left the Great Hall and returned to there dormitories to grab their cloaks and money before heading to the Entrance Hall where they met the rest of their friends. As they all walked down to Hogsmeade in the snow as a group, Draco trailed behind the rest, lost in his own thoughts. He was running through all the shops in Hogsmeade in his head and trying to think about what each store sells in order to determine if he would be able to get anything for Harry from any of them. Unfortunately for Draco his mind was a complete blank on ideas again. Instead he developed a plan to get away from his friends so that he could search through every store until he found the perfect gift for Harry. 

“Hello!! Malfoy!! Can you even hear me??” Draco was jerked out of his thoughts hearing Harry loudly calling his name and waving a hand in front of his face. It sounded like Harry had been calling his name multiple times. 

“Sorry. What’s up?” Draco said. 

“You look very distracted. Are you okay?” Harry asked, concern etched into every line of his face. 

“Ohh, I’m fine. Just trying to figure out what I am going to get my parents for Christmas.” Malfoy lied smoothly. 

“Uhh.” Harry replied. “I guess that is a hard one.” 

“Yeah. It isn’t easy to buy something for people who are so rich they just buy whatever want whenever they want. I think I’m going to go look for something by myself when we get into Hogsmeade.” 

“Okay, well at least meet us in the Three Broomsticks for lunch?” Harry asked. 

“Of course, it’s tradition. I don’t break traditions.” Draco replied. 

“Great!!!” Harry said back, a huge smile on his face. Draco matched his smile and they continued there walk in silence. When they all reached the village, Hermione was the one to ask where everyone wanted to go first. By now it was a useless question to ask as every trip went the same. Everyone went to Honeydukes first then they all separated into smaller groups of 3 or 4 and went to different stores depending on what things certain people needed or wanted to get. As everyone turned to walk into Honeydukes, Draco paused. 

“Hey guys, I’m going to go off on my own.” He said. 

“What!” Squeaked Pansy. 

“But we always go to Honeydukes together!” Ron protested. 

“I know, but I have to shop for my parents and I prefer to do that alone. I’ll meet you all at Three Broomsticks for lunch though.” Draco said, trying to look apologetic for ditching his friends. 

“Alright, we’ll see you at lunch then.” Blaise said, walking into Honeydukes while indicating for the others to follow him. 

Once they had all entered the store, Draco turned and walked away towards the first store on his list to try: Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. It seemed like a stupid idea, but he knew that Harry liked that stuff, so maybe he could find the perfect gift inside. 15 minutes later Draco left empty handed. There had been some things that even he had liked and considered buying for himself, but nothing seemed good enough for Harry. Ohh well, time to try the next store. Dervish and Banges was also a bust as Draco was certain that he didn’t even need anything from there let alone want it, and Gladrags Wizardwear had some very nice dress robes that Draco was very tempted to buy for Harry, especially a bottle green set that would bring out the colour of his eyes perfectly, but he wasn’t so sure that Harry would like them. They weren’t the sort of robes you wore regularly and he knew that Harry definitely didn’t have any reason to wear them outside of school since he lived with his muggle relatives that didn’t like him being a wizard. As Draco left the final store before going to lunch, 2 hours later, he was feeling dejected. He still hadn’t managed to find anything and was starting to panic about what to do when he walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies and suddenly an idea occurred to him. He wouldn’t be able to get Harry’s present from a store, but he could order it through Seeker Weekly. Feeling much more optimistic, Draco walked towards the Three Broomsticks with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Before going into the Three Broomsticks though Draco stopped in the post office to send an owl order for a copy of Seeker Weekly. As he was exiting the Post Office, he saw his friends all entering the Three Broomsticks, so he quickly crossed the street to join them. 

“Hi Malfoy.” Luna said as she saw he had joined them. 

“Hey guys. Told you I’d meet you for lunch.” Draco said, smiling. 

Harry’s POV 

Hogsmeade weekend could not have come at a better time. Although Harry usually hung out with Draco when they were in Hogsmeade, and he really liked doing so, he was really glad that Draco had decided that he wanted to shop for his parents alone as it gave Harry a chance to try and shop for him. He still had no idea what to buy for Draco, as everything he wanted, he already has, but he was hoping that he would find something in Hogsmeade. Draco had a great excuse to get away from everyone, but Harry doesn’t. He would just have to have a look whilst with some of the others and see if anything seemed perfect enough. As the group started to enter Honeydukes once we were all in the village and Draco headed off on his own. Harry tried not to seem to upset about him leaving them, but at the same time it was a good thing. It would be hard to purchase something for him without him seeing it if he was with them.   
As usual Honeydukes was amazing, shelves from floor to ceiling filled with candy, barrels and tables in the middle of the store on the floor filled with novelty items such as sugar quills, exploding bonbons and Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum. It was Harry’s favourite place to visit in Hogsmeade, but it was also the favourite place to visit for most of the Hogwarts students. Whilst looking around and picking out his own favourite items to purchase, Harry also considered putting together a box of sweets for Draco, but after considering it carefully he decided that it wasn’t a personal enough gift for him.   
After leaving Honeydukes Harry wandered around Hogsmeade from store to store with Ron, Blaise and Dean. Their first stop was Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes however Harry didn’t bother looking for anything for Draco there. As much fun as he could be, he wasn’t a fan of most of the products that Fred and George’s stores sold, as some of the products could be quite dangerous if used incorrectly or accidentally activated at the wrong time. He also didn’t even bother setting foot inside Gladrags Wizardwear as Draco definitely had enough dress robes from what he had heard about his family activities when he wasn’t at school. Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop seemed like a good choice as, like Hermione, Draco loved stationary, but apart from one lovely shiney eagle feather quill Harry didn’t find anything worth buying.   
It wasn’t until the boys were all on their way back to the Three Broomsticks for lunch that something caught Harry’s eye and gave him the perfect idea. As they were passing Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye and turning to the side he saw Colin Creevey with his camera taking a photo of a bunch of students. That was it, Harry knew that Draco loved his friends, they were one of the most important things to him, but he didn’t have many photos of them all. He only really had photos of himself with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle as their families were all in the same social circles. At this moment Harry decided exactly what he was going to do for Draco for Christmas, so he continued walking to the pub with a smile on his face now as he was no longer left wondering what to buy.   
As they all arrived at the Three Broomsticks, the entire group meeting up there, they realised that they were lucky to have arrived when they had. The pub was mostly empty but Madam Rosmerta was just adding the lunch menus to the tables, so they were just in time to beat the lunch rush. Hearing the door swing shut behind them, Madam Rosmerta looked up to see the group and smiled at them. 

“Good Afternoon. If it isn’t my largest group of loyal customers.” She greeted them. 

“Hello Rosmerta.” Hermione replied to her. “Do you mind if we put a few tables together in the back?” She asked the land lady politely. 

“Of course not. Here, let me help.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to go to any trouble, we can do it.” Harry said. 

“It’s not a problem at all. It will only take a moment.” Rosmerta replied, and with a flick of her wand 4 tables in the back of the pub moved together into one long line to fit all 14 of them. 

“Thanks, Rosmerta.” The entire group said at once. 

“It’s my pleasure. Now I suggest you sit and decide what you want to eat before the rush starts. Just write your name and order on a piece of parchment and send them over to me.” Rosmerta said to the group as she walked behind the bar to start preparing glasses for the lunch time service.   
As she walked away the group all walked over to the long table and sat down looking over their menus and picking what they wanted to eat. As they waited for their orders the group all started to talk to each other in smaller groups within their large one. Soon enough the pub got a lot louder as more and more students started filling in for lunch as well. Once they had all finished eating, drinking and having fun, they all donned their hats, gloves, scarves, and cloaks before heading back out into the snow, which was currently falling freshly as opposed to before they had entered the pub. The walk back to the castle was much longer than the one to the village as the freshly falling snow was making movement a lot harder, and by the time they reached the Entrance Hall of the castle they were all freezing cold and soaking wet up to their knees. Before most of the group could react, Hermione had already whipped her wand out and preformed drying and warming charms on all of them, which they were all grateful for.   
As they were all back from Hogsmeade a lot earlier than the rest of the school, there were barely any other students around, only first and second years, which meant that they were basically ensured peace and quiet no matter where they went. 

“I know we have just come back from Hogsmeade, but does anyone want to do some homework now, so we can do nothing tomorrow?” Harry decided to ask the group. 

There was a collective nod from the whole group and a quick conversation where they all decided to get their books from their dormitories and then meet outside the library, however when they arrived there it wasn’t quite as empty and quiet as they had thought that it would be. As Harry was still considered a hero and a famous figure after the night his parents died, and he defeated Voldemort, he had developed a fan club at Hogwarts of third- and fourth-year girls. It was that very same group that they found sitting in the library talking and giggling quite loudly. 

“Oh shit. I know another place we can go. Quick, before they see me.” Harry said, tuning to leave the library. The group ended up studying in the room of requirement where it was thankfully quiet and had no one else around that could bother them. As a bonus, it also had a large raging fire that kept them warm for the hours they sat in their helping each other with homework and completing everything that they needed to do, therefore giving them Sunday as a homework free day to just relax.


	3. Gift Exchanges and Non-Spoken Confessions

Draco’s POV 

In the lead up to Christmas Draco was starting to panic. The magazine through which Draco needed to purchase his present for Harry had only arrived yesterday for him to be able to place the order, and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. If his order didn’t arrive tomorrow sometime before 8:00pm then he wouldn’t have anything to gift Harry when everyone exchanged secret Santa gifts at the groups Christmas Eve party.   
He couldn’t show up without a gift to give or he would look like an idiot, he would also feel terrible if everyone else was getting gifts except for Harry. Draco didn’t completely have nothing to give him, he did have a small joke gift to go with his main gift, but he couldn’t just give him the joke gift.   
The next morning Draco found it a massive relief when he saw a large tawny owl flying straight towards him, dropping an envelope on his plate. Forgetting the fact that if this was Harry’s gift that he would need the envelope to give it to him, Draco tore it open quicker than he had ever opened anything in his entire life. ‘Thank god,’ Draco thought as he read what was written on the 2 slim pieces of parchment inside the envelope. Now the only thing that Draco had to worry about was whether or not Harry would like it. Which is exactly what he spent the rest of the afternoon doing, hiding out in an old, no longer used, potions classroom in the dungeons. It was a place that he had found in his 2nd year and had spent a lot of time in since. With a nice warm fire burning in the fire place and his favourite novel in hand he had spent a very cosy afternoon curled up on a couch he had transfigured a chair into. At around 7:00 he realised that he had been reading a lot longer than he thought he had and that it was time to leave the room and go get ready for the party. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Blaise asked him as he entered their dormitory. 

“No where special.” Draco replied. 

“We’ve been looking for you for about two hours. You just disappeared after breakfast.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you were all worried. I just wanted to read in a quiet place, so I found one and I lost track of time. I’m sorry Blaise.” Draco apologised. He didn’t like to make his friends worry, but he also had realised that disappearing for a few hours would make them do so. 

“Well where exactly were you?” Blaise asked.   
“I was just in an old classroom that doesn’t get used anymore on the 4th floor.” Draco did lie slightly. He didn’t want anyone to know where he actually was. It sounded stupid, but it was a special hiding place for him and he didn’t want anyone else finding it and using it. 

“Okay, well at least you are okay. Now get dressed or we’ll be late for the party.” Blaise ordered. 

“If you’re worried about being late just go and I’ll meet you there.” 

Blaise sighed before he answered, “Fine, but you’re explaining to Pansy where you were and why you’re late.” Draco groaned, Pansy was not easy to deal with sometimes. Blaise turned to leave the dormitory before suddenly remembering something and turning back to Draco to say, “Ohh by the way, Room of Requirement, think 7th year party. See you soon,” before he left, closing the door behind him. 

Turning towards his trunk, Draco suddenly realised that he had no idea what to wear. He couldn’t wear any dress robes as they would be way to formal for the party, he also didn’t have any with him anyway. But he also couldn’t wear his normal school robes as they wouldn’t look right for a party. So, muggle clothing it was, but what items was he too wear. Dress pants seemed too formal, but jeans seemed to informal. ‘Why does this have to be so damned hard.’ Draco thought. He was just about to send a message Patronus to Pansy to ask her to come help him pick an outfit when a certain shirt and pair of jeans caught his eye. This particular outfit was one that Pansy had given him for his birthday the previous year and he had never worn them. It was all too tight for him to be comfortable wearing it, however he decided that it was time to try it on. Afterall, what better way to get the attention of the person you like than to wear some clothes that show off just about everything.   
Trying it on, Draco definitely felt uncomfortable. It was all much tighter than anything else he owned but that just made him more certain that his plan was going to work. Doing a quick time check Draco realised that he had to go, or he was going to be late, so grabbing the small box he had ready, he pulled the envelope with the tickets out of his pocket and placed it in the box with his small joke present, then muttering a wrapping spell he wrapped the box, put his shoes on and ran out of the dormitory in a hurry to make it to the room of requirement. 

Harry’s POV 

It had been a rather relaxing Christmas Eve for Harry, he had spent the morning having a fun snowball fight out in the grounds with the group (except Malfoy, who no one had seen since breakfast) for about 2 hours until fresh snow started to fall, and it became too cold for them to stay out there. For the next hour he sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room keeping warm and cosy while playing games with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean. At around 12 they all wandered down to the Great Hall for lunch. As it was the Christmas Holidays there were barely any students there so the whole group sat at the same table together instead of separating into there house tables. As they all sat down Harry noticed that Draco was still not with them, as did Pansy and Blaise who were very worried about him. After lunch they split into three groups to look for him, but he was no where to be seen. As they couldn’t find him, they all decided just to relax and enjoy there day instead, they were sure he was alright, he must have just found a spot to hide and obviously wanted to be left alone.   
Once they finished there search they all went to the library and found that it was completely empty of all students, out of the limited number that were still at Hogwarts no one wanted to complete any homework or studying on Christmas Eve, so they were able to relax with some fiction books in the small section of the library that catered to non-educational books and text books, and read in the quiet with no other students or noise around to bother them. At some point later in the afternoon most of the group put there books away and headed back to there common rooms, all except Harry who was at a rather interesting part of is book and wanted to finish it. 

“Harry, are you sure you’re not coming back? Don’t forget you have to get ready for the party soon.” Hermione said before leaving him. 

“Of course Hermione, I want to finish this part. I’ll be up there soon.” Harry replied. 

Harry kept reading through this and didn’t see Hermione leave, but before he knew it he had finished the book, and upon casting a tempus to check the time realised he was going to be late. Putting the book back on the shelf he ran out of the library, ignoring Madam Pince’s call for him to walk, and up to the common room as fast as he could. By the time he reached the Common room he was sweating and panting for breath, gasping out the password in a barely audible voice before bursting through the portrait and seeing Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch staring at the portrait, all dressed, holding there secret Santa presents and ready to go. 

“Where have you been?” Hermione demanded, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, still getting his breath back. “I couldn’t put the book down until I finished it. I didn’t realise it was so late.” 

“Well we need to go, so hurry up!” Hermione said back. 

“You two just go now and I’ll meet you there.” Harry replied. 

“Fine!” Hermione huffed before exiting the common room through the portrait. 

“Sorry about that.” Ron said. “She’s a little stressed about the party, don’t ask why. Just remember we are in the Room of Requirement and the words you need to think to get in are 7th year party. See you their mate.” 

“Thanks Ron, I’ll be there soon.” Harry said before Ron exited the common room and Harry then ran upstairs to change. He’d been worried about what to wear so Hermione had helped him pick an outfit the day before that he already had laid out ready. A black pair of skinny jeans, a tight dark blue shirt and a dress but not to fancy jacket that finished the out fit perfectly. Once he finished dressing, he went to grab a box that had Draco’s present in it before he remembered that he hadn’t finished putting it together yet. Starting to panic Harry quickly summoned all of the items that he needed and very quickly finished putting it together before placing it in the box and spelling it wrapped. Summoning his shoes, Harry finished getting ready, grabbed his gift and ran down the stairs through the common room and up to the 7th floor where the Room of Requirement was located.   
As he rounded the corner he skidded to a haul as he saw Draco running around the corner at the other end of the corridor. “Hey Malfoy.” He called out, smiling as he walked towards him.

‘Potter.” Draco greeted him. “A little late aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, just a little. I was in the library and lost track of the time. Why are you late?” He asked. 

“Ohh, I was reading and fell asleep.” Draco partially lied. “I woke up and was late.” 

“Okay, well, where were you? We were all looking for you after lunch. Pansy and Blaise were quite worried about you.” 

“I’m sorry about that, Blaise said the same thing when I saw him.” Draco said. “So, are we going in?” He asked, inclining his head towards the hidden entrance to the Room of Requirement. 

“Ohh, yeah we probably should.” Harry replied. 

Walking up and down in front of the door three times, Harry and Draco together thinking 7th year party as they walked. After their third turn the door appeared and they walked in to find music playing loudly, a table full of food and drinks (A rather large table.) and most of the group dancing while some sat in comfortable couches and armchairs that were set up in one corner. Waling towards the corner where Ron and Seamus were sitting in two of the chairs and talking to each other, Harry realised there was also a Christmas tree there and that there was a pile of presents under it. Before he sat down Harry placed his gift under the tree and saw Draco do the same just after him. 

“You’re here.” Seamus said upon seeing them. 

“Yeah, sorry we’re late.” Draco said to Seamus and Ron. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Don’t apologise. Actually, maybe you should but not to me. Some of the girls really want to start giving out gifts but we were waiting for everyone to be here.” Seamus explained. 

“How about we just forget the apologies and get everyone over here so we can open them?” Harry suggested. 

“Good idea.” Said Ron. Standing up he called to the rest of the group after turning the music down to background noise. “Secret Santa time everyone.”

At hearing Ron’s call everyone walked over to the corner that Ron, Seamus, Harry and Draco were in and sat down in all the couches and chairs. The room really was good at accommodating the needs of the users. There was enough space for everyone to comfortably fit without anyone needed to be squished together. 

As soon as everyone had found a place to sit Dean spoke up. “Alright, as this was Hermione’s idea, I think it would be a good idea for her to play Santa and pass them out.” 

Hermione agreed and walked over to the tree to grab a random parcel. “I’ll pass them out one at a time. The receiver will open the parcel and try and guess who bought it for them. You can have three guesses and if you haven’t guessed the right person, I want the person that bought the gift to stand up. Everyone okay with that?” Everyone agreed so Hermione passed the first parcel out to its recipient: Dean. 

Looking extremely excited Dean tore through the wrapping paper as fast as he possibly could. When he saw what was inside the parcel his expression became so happy that he looked like he was going to cry. “Oh my god. This is amazing.” 

“What did you get?” Neville asked, as no one else could see the gift with the way Dean was holding it. 

“It’s a football (Soccer ball) and a pair of boots.” He explained before going on to guess who they were from. “Umm so is this from Seamus?” He asked. 

“Nope. Not me.” Seamus said. 

This made Dean extremely confused, who else would by him football equipment? After two more guesses, both of which were wrong (Neville and Harry) he still had no clue who they were from. “Who are they from then?” 

When Goyle stood up everybody was shocked. ‘Goyle!’ Dean said shocked. 

“Yeah, it was me. I remembered you talking about the game once, so I thought you might like it.” Goyle said, looking embarrassed at being singled out to talk. 

“Thank you!” Dean said, a tear leaking from the corner of his left eye that he quickly brushed away. 

“Alright, next is Blaise.” Hermione said as she picked up the next parcel and read the name on it. 

Blaise opened his gift and took the lid of the box inside looking kind of happy and also horrified at the same time. It was an odd expression that confused Harry until Blaise explained what he had, then it all made sense. “A potions kit and Chudley Cannons Robes. The potions kit could make it from anyone, but the robes make it a bit more obvious. Ron.” He stated at the end. Ron just laughed before explaining his choice of gift. 

“You love potions, so I thought you would like the kit, and the robes were basically for a fun joke.” Ron said. 

“Well I do love the kit so thank you. As for the robes I have two options: Burn them or return them. Hmmmm which should I choose.” Blaise said, laughing at the look on Ron’s face as he had suggested the burning. “I won’t burn them; here you can have them. Looking at them I’m pretty sure that they are in your size anyway.” 

Ron beamed at Blaise as he got the robes given back to him. “Next Hermione?” 

Hermione picked up the third parcel. “Next is Millicent.” She said as she passed the parcel to her. 

Opening the tall rather thin box, a plant appeared. “It’s a plant.” Millicent said. “I’m pretty sure that this is from Neville.” 

Instead of saying yes or no, Neville started to explain the plant instead. “It’s a Germander plant. It’s used for making treacle fudge.” 

Hearing what it can be used for Millicent’s face lit up. “I love treacle fudge, thanks Neville.” 

Neville smiled a small smile that was both slightly embarrassed and delighted. 

The next parcel was for Neville, who actually started to cry when he opened it. “It’s a set of Herbology books and a ticket to a Herbology show.” It took a moment for Neville to get past his emotions enough to be able to speak again to guess who the gift was from. “Umm, so is this from Ginny?” He asked, looking in her direction to see her shake her head. It is possible that Neville may never have guessed right, if it wasn’t for one little tell from a certain person when Neville looked in that general direction that he figured out who it was from. “Blaise?” He asked, and Blaise gave a slight nod from his seat, a small smile appearing as well. 

“I thought you would like to see a Herbology show where you can talk to some of the leading experts in Herbology.” Blaise explained, the small smile still evident on his face. Neville was unable to control himself and, overcome with emotion, he practically ran across the circle to Blaise and hugged him. Blaise was slightly shocked but hugged Neville back anyway, glad to know that his gift was well received. He had been a bit unsure about it, worried that it was too much. Everyone watched for a moment until Neville had calmed down enough to sit back in his seat, then Hermione picked another gift off of the pile. “Ron” she said, handing the gift to him as he stood up and walked over to her for it.   
Everyone watched excitedly, it was in a way extremely strange how interested everyone was in what others were getting, and this time one particular person was looking extremely excited, more so than anyone else, about Ron’s gift. As Ron opened it, his face became impossibly red as his eyes bulged in his face. “What the hell!” He spluttered out, still staring. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, surprised by Ron’s reaction. 

“Umm, well it’s uhhhh…” Was all Ron managed to say. He was practically speechless so Harry walked around the circle to stand behind him and look. Harry couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the titles of the two books in Ron’s lap. “He has two books on sex. One on the basics of sex, and one on the basics of BDSM.” Harry explained to the group, who were all waiting for an explanation. The group burst out laughing, everyone except Ron and Hermione. When everyone had finished laughing it was silent for a few moments before Ron decided to just ignore the awkward silence and take a guess at who might have given him the books.   
“So, seeing as its books usually I would guess Hermione but I am pretty certain that this time they were not from her.” He looked at Hermione as he paused and didn’t continue till she had confirmed his thoughts. “Therefore I am going to guess the one who had the most suspicious looking expression on there face as I was opening it: Ginny?” 

Everyone looked at Ginny to see her response. She just started to giggle, unable to contain her laughter. “I thought you might need a little help since your now with Hermione. These will be more helpful than any of our brothers would be.” 

“Umm okay, but then why the BDSM one?” Ron asked, feeling extremely embarrassed saying it. 

“Ohh that one. I just thought it would be funny to see your face go all red when you saw it.” 

For the next 5 minutes the room was full of laughter and teasing about the books until it all calmed down enough to continue with the gift giving. Hermione grabbed another gift and read the tag. “Seamus.” 

Seamus opened his gift and couldn’t decide whether he was happy or angry about his gift. “It’s a book of spells and potions that cause things to explode and catch fire.” This was met by a small amount of laughter as it was a speciality of Seamus’s to blow stuff up when trying new things. Seamus joined in the laughing as he realised it was actually the perfect gift for him. His first guess was obviously his best friend, Dean, but that was wrong. Surprised, Seamus took a random guess out of everyone left that had had there given gift opened yet. Pansy and Harry were his other two guesses. Both also wrong. Stumped as to who it was from, Hermione asked the person who had received Seamus for secret Santa to please stand up. It was slightly shocking when Millicent was the one who stood up. “I’ve seen you blow up your potions and spells a lot so I thought that it would be a funny gift.” 

“It’s great Millicent. Thanks” Seamus said, smiling. 

Next was Luna, who received a quirky dress and pair of shoes from Crabbe, then Goyle who received a box full of cakes and sweets from Seamus. It may have seemed a little impersonal, but Goyle loved it so much that no one cared. 

“Harry.” Hermione said as she picked up the next gift, quite a small, slim, rectangular box. Harry opened it and immediately saw the Slytherin tie. “Ohh jeez, well I definitely am not going to be wearing that. Thanks Malfoy.” 

Malfoy looked shocked. “How did you know it was from me?!” Draco exclaimed. 

“Well it was either you or Pansy who would choose that, and I’m certain that if it was Pansy it wouldn’t have been so tame.” 

“Alright, fair point.” Said Malfoy. “But it’s not just the tie, there is something under it.” 

Harry looked down confused and picked the tie up to see a thin envelope lying under it. Opening it he saw two tickets for the front row of the top box to a Chudley Canons game. “But these are super expensive tickets.” 

“Yeah, I know. But you love the Canons and they are the best seats to view the game from.” Draco explained, feeling his cheeks start to burn as he said it. 

“Thanks Draco.” Harry said, looking down as he did so. 

Hermione was surprised when she picked the next parcel up, “Ohh, its for me.”   
She opened it and went as red as Ron had when he had opened his gift. Trying to stuff it down behind her in the chair she was sitting in, Hermione failed to hide the gift as Pansy quickly caught her hand and pulled it out. “Ohhhh, look at this!” She said, showing the group Hermione’s gift. A book on self-pleasuring with a vibrator. It was suddenly awkward within the group, with everyone unsure on whether they should find it funny or embarrassing. “Umm, well considering who is left, I am assuming that this is from Pansy?” Hermione questioned, staring straight at said girl with a sceptical look that showed she did not believe the fake look of horror on her face at the assumption. 

“And exactly why do you think I would be the one to buy you such an embarrassing gift?” Pansy asked, feigning innocence. 

“Probably because it is exactly the type of gift that you would give someone.” Stated Draco, his smirk showing how much he loved the look Pansy gave him. 

“Ohh alright, it was me.” Pansy said. 

“Why?” Hermione asked, and she looked genuinely confused. 

“Well, I just figured that Weasley is probably shit at keeping you satisfied and thought you might want some help.” Pansy had the most devilish look on her face by the time she had finished her sentence, whilst Hermione went bright red, and coincidently, so did Ron. 

“Hey!” He protested, “I’m not shit at it.” Ron suddenly went even redder as he realised what he had said, and with that the strange tension in the room was suddenly broken as everyone started to laugh at Ron, who simply spluttered indignantly. 

Trying to turn the attention away from their relationship, Hermione grabbed the next gift and read the name out loud enough for everyone to hear over the noise they were all making. “Ginny! You’re next.” 

Ginny opened her gift and stared at it in awe. She had always wanted a broomstick servicing kit, but unfortunately she was never able to afford one. She couldn’t believe that she was staring at one right now, it was truly an incredible gift. Without truly thinking about it much, Ginny guessed the first name in her head. “Harry? Was this from you?” 

Harry smiled lightly but shook his head. “It wasn’t me.” He said politely.   
The only other options left were Hermione, Dean and Luna. There was no way it was from Hermione, she was more likely to give her a book, and Luna would more likely find something quirky and strange. Her next guess was one she was sure would be right. “Dean?” But he too shook his head. Now extremely confused, her final guess was the one that although was a long shot, seemed the most likely of the two girls. “Luna?” As her final guess was answered with a no as well, Ginny started at Hermione in shock. “It was from you?” She asked. 

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. “I know that you have wanted one for years, so when I saw an add in the daily prophet for them I decided to get you one.” 

“But, its not a book.” Ginny protested, surprised. 

“I know its not. But I thought you would like this better.” 

Ginny got up and hugged Hermione tightly, “Thank you!” 

One they had separated, Hermione grabbed another gift and once again read the name on the tag. “Crabbe.” 

Crabbe opened his gift and his expression became one of pure joy. “Cakes and sweets. Yes!” He was so excited about his gift that he didn’t even care about guessing who it was from. The group tried to get him to guess, but he was so busy eating his gift that he wasn’t listening anymore, so Dean just told everyone it was from him so they could move on. “Alright, it was from me. I had no idea what else to do. Hermione, next gift.” 

Pansy’s turn. Opening her gift it was instantly obvious exactly who it was from as it contained a few strange looking necklaces. “Thank you Luna, they really are beautiful.” 

“You’re welcome.” Luna replied, half dazed as she gazed around the room. “They are supposed to keep away the nargles.” 

Pansy giggled slightly. “Well I don’t know about that, but they are quite beautiful necklaces.” 

Hermione stood for the final time to hand out a gift. “Last one is obviously for Draco.” 

Draco grabbed his gift and opened it. The first thing he saw was the Gryffindor tie and he laughed as he held it up to see if it suited him. “Not sure that red is my colour actually Potter.”   
Harry laughed, “I’m sure that you will get used to the colour if you wear it often enough.” 

“In your dreams.” 

Turning back to his gift, Draco noticed the second item at the bottom, it was covered by a thin layer of tissue paper but appeared to be square in shape. Removing the paper Draco felt a tear in his eye as he saw a group photo with everyone that was in the room all smiling in it. He looked up and Harry and saw him smiling. “Open it.” Was all Harry said. Draco turned back again and opened it to find it was an album that was filled with photos of Draco and his friends over the years that they have been at Hogwarts together. Trying desperately not to start crying Draco looked at Harry again. “Thank you Harry. It’s perfect.” 

As Secret Santa was now finished, everybody gathered around Draco to see the photo’s in the album. It took almost an hour for them to go through the whole thing as each page was discussed as the memories of the photo’s were remembered. In the end Harry had to promise to make a copy for the whole group, as everyone wanted the photos. Soon enough though Dean pointed his wand at a sound system in the corner of the room and everybody started dancing and celebrating. It was a night filled with joy, laughter and memories. More photos were taken and promises were made that no matter what they all did after the left Hogwarts, they would all be friends forever and meet together every single Christmas Eve for a party. Before long it was midnight and everybody started to leave, heading back to their dormitories to get some sleep. Draco lingered by the door as people left until Harry reached the door and he grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. 

“Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute please?” He asked. Harry nodded and turned to Hermione and Ron telling them he would see them later. They left with no questions asked. 

“What’s up?” Harry asked. 

Draco looked quite nervous as he fumbled with his tie and stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Harry. 

“I wanted to say thank you, again, for the album. I love it. It’s the most perfect Christmas gift I’ve gotten.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you love it.” 

Draco and Harry smiled at each other for a moment, and before he could talk himself out of it, Draco said ‘Thank you’ again, then he leant forward and captured Harry’s lips with his own, trying to convey all his feelings and thoughts with that one action. It only took a second for Harry to press back and kiss Draco with everything he had as well. After a minute they pulled apart to breath, each with a small smile on their lips. “Looks like my Christmas wish is coming true.” Harry said. Draco’s sharp intake of air was very audible in the silent room, as he dived back in to capture Harry’s lips again.   
It was best ‘Thank you’ that Harry had ever received, and he was hoping it would continue and be a more than one time thing. 

All Draco could think in that moment were two things: I can’t believe I am actually kissing Harry, and BEST CHRISTMAS EVER.


End file.
